Forever yours parts 1-7
by Cathey Scully
Summary: What was lost, now is found


Title: Forever yours  
  
Author: Cathey Scully (with lots of help from Rotem)  
  
Rating: G-PG-PG13-mild R  
  
Category: MSR UST Other Stuff not sure yet Alternate universe story, playing on the small cliché that S&M knew each other  
pre-X-files. Mr.Scully is still alive, as is Melissa. Sorry if you wanted death to happen, I just can't. There is a not so small crossover  
in an upcoming part with Stargate SG-1 only alternate Universe.  
  
Archiving: Anywhere, just keep my names on it. Scully@ga.prestige.net  
  
Spoilers: haven't gotten those far yet  
  
Time Frame: I'm thinking about sometime after Wetwired not sure though. Thanks to Rotem for helping me figure it out  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Characters of Scully and Mulder and any other person on the X-files. I am only bothering them to  
enjoy myself with stories that go my way during the off season. The X-files is property of Chris Carter 1013 Productions, Fox and a  
bunch o' other really rich guys. Karina, Alex, Richie, Katie, Randy, Erin, Sarah, and anybody else you don't recognize from the  
X-files probably are mine. Oh yeah, Neither is Hannah. Stargate Sg-1 is not mine either.  
Other words: This is actually sorta a dedication to Ro. She has been one of the few people who has stuck by me through this entire  
fic. Even when I didn't think I could write anymore, she urged (nagged) me to go on. So really, you have her to thank for this fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
12 year old Karina Scott breezed through the front door or her Tucson, Arizona home. It is 5:01 p.m.   
  
"Kar!" She heard the voice of Angela, her adoptive mother calling her from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah mom?"   
  
"Could you pick up Sarah and Erin at the sitters house and take them to Emily's on your way to the movie  
with Richie, Alex, Katie and Hannah?"   
  
"Sure mom. I'll get them on the way back too."   
  
"Thanks dear. Have fun."   
  
Karina bounded up to her room. It was decorated in her favorite colors, black, teal green, and purple. She struck a   
match and light a number of candles, then started dressing.   
  
"That's perfect." Karina said aloud to herself.   
  
She was clad in her Khaki pants with 3 inch heeled clunky black shoes.   
Her shirt was mesh, so she was wearing her bikini top under it. She put on her black choker and straightened the friendship necklace   
Alex; her sort of boyfriend had given her. She fluffed her almost shoulder length blond-red hair and grabbed her wallet.   
She locked the door behind her and ran to meet with Alex and Richie. They met in their usual spot, and waited for her   
big brother and Katie to come and get them. Finally Randy and Katie got there and they picked up and dropped off the  
5-year-old twins at Karina's friend Emily's house.   
  
"Kari, we'll pick you guys up after the movie K?"   
  
"That's cool Randy." Alex grabbed one of Karina's hands and Richie grabbed the other "We'll keep Kar safe."   
  
"Why is that not a comfort."   
  
They walked into the movie theater, and met up with Hannah, Richie's date. None saw the hooded man watch them go.   
  
3 hours later   
  
"That was so funny!" Karina wheezed "When the guy did that thing with the thing!"   
  
"Hey um, where're Randy and Katie?"   
  
"Dunno."   
  
"Let's walk to get the kids then and walk each other home."   
  
"Good idea, let's go." Hannah agreed   
  
Half an hour later, Alex and Kari were carrying the girls because they'd fallen asleep. They arrived at Kari's house and saw   
Randy's car in the drive.   
  
"That bum." Karina remarked   
  
They walked up the driveway and saw that Randy and Katie were in the backseat in a pool of blood.   
Kari almost fainted but yelped instead.  
  
"We need to call 911 and get my mom out here." They ran, as fast as they could, carrying Erin and Sarah, to the door.   
It was open. Alex handed Sarah to Karina and stepped inside. After a couple of seconds, she followed.   
She met up with Alex in the hall. He was staring at something ahead of him. Kari looked at it. It was a message, StAy AwAy.   
  
She turned into the living room. Sprawled out on the couch was her mom and her boyfriend covered in blood.   
She screamed so loud that it woke the girls, who in turn began to cry when they saw their mom. Alex hugged them all.   
  
"We need to call an ambulance."   
  
"Right, help." She backed away and ran out of the house.   
  
End prologue.  
  
  
Part 1   
  
It was another typical Monday morning in the basement office of agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder.   
Mulder was engaged in a rambunctious game of throw-the-pencil-at-the-ceiling.   
  
"Hey Scully?"   
  
"What Mulder?" Scully looked up from her report in annoyance   
  
"You wanna try?"   
  
"No!" She looked back at her report huffily. Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Scully."   
  
"Agent Scully, I need you and agent Mulder in my office in ten minutes." With that Skinner hung up the phone.   
  
"Who was that?" Mulder asked   
  
"Skinner."   
  
"Oh no. What did we do now?"   
  
"No Mulder, it's what did you do now." Scully smirked.   
  
"I did absolutely nothing. Any way we'll find out soon enough. He wants us up there in nine minutes."   
  
"Well then, we shouldn't keep him waiting." Mulder stood up and a pencil fell on his head.   
Then another, and another. Scully laughed sweetly and ruffled his hair.   
  
"You know," Mulder began   
  
"These are nine minutes I wouldn't mind losing. Actually it would be preferable to lose them during the meeting." He rambled   
  
"Move it G-man." She shoved him out the door   
  
"Don't wanna get in more trouble than we're already in."   
  
"Ha! So you admit that you are in trouble too!"   
  
"Shut up Mulder."   
  
"Sure, Fine, Whatever." He smiled at her   
  
* * *   
  
"Agents, good to see you." Skinner remarked   
  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with AD Skinner?" Mulder joked   
  
"Ha, Ha. Funny." Skinner remarked dryly   
  
"But, you two now have a case." He handed the file to Scully.   
  
"What do you make of it?"   
  
Scully cleared her throat, "Well..."   
  
End of part 1  
  
  
  
Part 2   
  
"So Scully, what are we investigating again?"  
  
"Skinner and I already explained it. A 12 year old girl's mother and brother were killed along with the   
mother's boyfriend and the brother's girlfriend." Scully paused,   
  
"The only survivors were the girl and her 5 year old sisters."  
  
"And how is that an x file?" Scully sighed.   
  
"So where were they?" he amended.  
  
"Apparently, the girls were at Karina's friend's house."  
  
"Her name is Karina?"  
  
"Yep looks like it."  
  
"Well where was she?"  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"The Mall?"  
  
"Nope. Guess again Mulder." Scully handed him a small color photo.   
  
"It's a copy of one found in their mother's wallet."  
  
"Let me guess, she was at the movies." Mulder looked at the photo.   
Three of the people in the photo looked remarkably like Scully with their reddish blond hair.   
Either that or their hair was green, considering he couldn't tell. The other one didn't look like any of them.  
  
"Is this the mother?"  
  
Scully leaned over to the passenger side of the car, taking a moment to brush a hand across Mulder's.   
  
"Yes." When she pulled back she had the keys in her hand.   
  
"As you said, everyone's uncle is an amateur."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Uhhu." She nodded conspiratorially   
  
"Don't worry though, I won't tell."  
  
He swallowed, "Won't tell what?"  
  
"That you."  
  
Became hopelessly aroused by my touching your hand. Shut up Mulder!   
  
"Let me drive."  
  
Whew!   
  
"Yeah, it's my well guarded secret." He mussed her hair. She gave him a dark look.   
  
"Well let's get a move on Agent Scully."  
  
Scully started the car and looked at the display clock. "Oh Damn. We're gonna miss our flight."  
  
"You better gun it then Scully. You shouldn't have dawdled for so long."  
  
"ME?"  
  
"Yeah you."  
  
"Right Mulder." She said sarcastically and drove away.  
  
End of part 2  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Scully and Mulder got to their plane just in the nick of time. The flight was uneventful and soon afterwards, they were speeding   
down the barren highway to the foster home that Karina and her sisters were placed in. Mulder was looking at the case file when   
he noticed something.  
  
"Karina Scott was adopted."  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"You don't think she's-"  
  
"No Mulder, I don't"  
  
"Scully, you mean there's no possibility that she's..." He trailed off  
  
"No, there's no way Mulder."  
  
"Well why not? Karina isn't exactly the most common of names you know."  
  
"Just because." Scully stopped the car. She turned off the engine and took the key out of the ignition.  
  
"Scully can't you at least consider the fact that this girl may be our-"  
  
Scully interrupted him "Mulder, we're here to discuss a crime that has taken place and solve it. Anything other than that needs to   
take place on your, or our as the case may be, own time." With that Scully unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hi, I'm agent Mulder and this is agent Scully we're with the FBI." The housemother simply stared. Scully filled her in.   
  
"We're doing an investigation on the death of the family of Karina Scott and her sisters. We'd like to talk to them if you don't mind."  
  
"Well sure. Come in and make yourselves at home. Let me start dinner for a couple of munchkins and that way we can take some up   
to Kar and Sarah and Erin."  
  
"Those are her sisters?" Mulder asked  
  
"Yeah. You won't get anything out of them. They don't really talk much, and then only to Kar." She took a breath   
  
"Karina won't tell ya much either."  
  
"We'll try." Mulder assured her  
  
"Okay then, let's go." She led the way with Scully and Mulder close behind her.  
  
"Kar, some people are her to see you!"  
  
"Don't call me that." Karina stood up and looked at Scully and Mulder.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"These are Ms.Scully and Mr.Mulder, they're here to ask you and the girls some questions."  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I figured that out already." Karina crossed her arms  
  
The housemother looked intimidated. "Well I'll just leave you all alone." Kari watched her go, then flopped down unceremoniously   
and unladylike on her twin bed in the room she shared with her little sisters. She flicked on the CD player.  
  
"Cool, What are we listening to?" Mulder asked playfully  
  
She easily tossed him the case. He looked at it curiously. Oasis, (What's the story) Morning Glory? She turned it to the 3rd song   
Wonderwall.  
  
"A woman after your heart ah Mulder?" Scully teased  
  
"Sorry sweetheart." Mulder joked,   
  
"I'm already taken." He draped his arm sweetly over Scully's shoulders.  
  
"Cut the crap." Karina straightened up   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Scully looked straight at her, "We want to talk to you about what happened.' She answered tactfully  
  
"God! Stop it with the stupid cliché's. They were killed okay. She wasn't even my real mom. Some other chick was.   
  
Sure Angela raised me but she was hardly home once I got older." Karina looked at Mulder who walked over and sat down   
next to her.   
  
"Look. We're not trying to be your friends or console you or anything. We want to solve this case though."  
  
"Kari who are these people?" 5 year old Erin Scott asked innocently.  
Scully bent over.   
  
"I'm Dana Scully. This is my partner Fox Mulder."   
  
"I go by Mulder." He growled slightly. Scully looked back at the little girl.   
  
"Now that you know who we are, who are you?"  
  
The little girl beamed "I'm Erin Scott."  
  
Mulder observed Scully with the little girl who looked like a mirror image of her at that age. Karina leaned over to him   
  
"Tell ya what, you spring us outta here for a while and I'll talk." She looked at him expectantly her eyes gleaming green.  
  
I can't believe I'm bargaining with a 12-year-old. Of course, she's like her mother  
  
Just then Sarah, Erin's identical twin sister walked in screaming. Karina then directed her attention to the little girl.   
  
"What happened Sari?"  
  
"Some boys wouldn't let me play football with them." Scully sank down to her knees.   
  
"Hi Sarah." She said softly   
  
"I'm Dana Scully, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, when I was your age, before I became an old fogie who has to sit   
in a office all day doing paperwork, my brothers used to do the same thing to me." She handed the girl a tissue.   
  
"Don't cry please." Sarah brightened up.   
  
"Okay." She hugged Scully  
  
"Okay let's go." Mulder stood up   
  
"Karina, where do you want to go?"  
  
She looked at the girls. "There's an ice cream place that they like. Let's go there."  
  
"Fine, you just tell me where to go."  
  
With that they walked out. The twins each holding one of Scully's hands and Kari next to Mulder, who had his hand on the small of   
Scully's back. Making sure they were out of site, the hooded man came out of the closet and walked out behind them.  
  
End of part.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Scully, Mulder, Karina, Sarah, and Erin walked into the crowded Ice Cream Parlor. Kari spotted Alex and a few others in her   
little 'group'.  
  
"Hey, you guys go get a table and stuff. Tell em you're with me." Kari walked over to her group.   
  
"Hey guys. Sup?" All the guys came up to her and she started the complex handshake they had made her learn for initiation.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Brad asked her   
  
"She your new mom?"  
  
"Her?" Kari snorted   
  
"Hardly. Some FBI agent, who's investigating, something."  
  
"And the dude?" Keith chuckled  
  
"Her partner. That's enough of the questions guys. They are truly not that bad. The little kids like them." She trailed off.  
  
"Anyhoo," Richie began   
  
"You got plans for Saturday?"  
  
"Nah." Alex sighed  
  
"Nope." Brad second  
  
"Not a chance." Keith barked  
  
"Whattya have in mind?" Kar implored  
  
"Pool hall, arcade, hang out." Richie listed  
  
"Swimming, Tennis, Soccer, baseball, basketball, football, all other sports known to man. Like usual." Kar finished sarcastically   
  
"Sure, I think I can escape."  
  
"Well since you're gonna be there," Alex started   
  
"I'm there."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Kari marveled at their reactions. It had taken her a little over a year to gain respect enough from them to join their little boys club.   
Now it seemed like every decision had to have her approval. Of course, she and Alan had clicked from the start. His mother even   
called Kar, 'her future daughter in law'. That's why she hadn't minded when Kar and Alan had pulled that little prank to get rid of that   
annoying Jessica. Kar looked around. Scully, Mulder and the girls had sat down and were eating their ice cream.  
  
"So has Mackenzie gone nuts yet?" Keith cracked  
  
"Dunno. I think I intimidate her." Kari looked innocent  
  
"Ya know," Brad started   
  
"That chick is sorta hot." He indicated Scully  
  
"C'mon I'll introduce you guys." Karina led them across the room.  
  
"Hey Scully," Mulder whispered to her.   
  
"Glad you got real ice cream, instead of that tofu nonfat shit." Scully giggled and the girls looked up.  
  
"What cha laughing about?" Sarah asked  
  
"Mulder just told me a funny joke." She nodded   
  
"Can I hear it?"  
  
"Um." Scully looked at Mulder who opened his mouth.  
  
"Hey Alex!" Erin squealed  
  
"Sup shorty?"  
  
"Alex, Richie, Keith, Brad. Meet our new body guards FBI agents Mulder and Scully." Karina grabbed a chair and positioned it   
backwards and sat down. The others crowded around.  
  
"How'd you know we were FBI?" Mulder looked suspicious  
  
"You'd be amazed at what you can hear through an AC vent." She answered smugly. She grabbed a spoon and took a spoonful of   
Scully's ice cream.  
  
"MMM. This is Dan's best flavor."  
  
"Hey we were thinking about going to this club after our fun filled Saturday, you guys gonna come?" Brad leered at Scully   
  
"I don't have a date."   
  
Obviously. I wonder why Scully thought.   
  
"Um, I don't know." Scully ducked under Mulder's arm.   
  
"Do we have any plans Sweetheart?" He looked surprised.   
  
"Work with me here!" She whispered in his ear harshly.  
  
"No baby, we don't have any plans." He kissed her mouth softly   
  
"I think we can come."  
  
"Oh okay." Brad's face fell.  
  
"Okay thank you for thinking of our guests so now it's time to go buhbye." Kar hinted. Brad stalked off with Richie and   
Keith trailing behind after making their good-byes.  
  
"Hey, you want some icy creame?"  
  
Kar giggled at the reference to another one of their antics.   
  
"Sure, I'll share some with you." Alex walked over to the counter.  
  
"So," Mulder began,   
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Karina shot back sarcastically.   
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
"Why does everyone always ask me that?" Mulder asked as Scully slipped out of his arms.  
  
"Because Mulder, you always ask the stupidest questions." Scully explained dryly. Mulder pouted then got a wicked look.   
  
"That's not what you said years ago when-" Scully put her hand over Mulder's mouth. He licked her palm and she withdrew   
her arm. He leaned over.   
  
"What's the matter Scully? I used to lick you in worse places than that and you didn't even flinch."  
  
"Horny Mulder?" Scully stage whispered  
  
"Yes actually. You wanna do something about it?" He said aloud. This caused Karina, who was laughing softly, to   
burst out with laughter. Alex arrived at the table at that same moment.   
  
"What'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing!" she wheezed   
  
"Is he always like this?" She asked Scully  
  
"Not normally." She answered smugly.  
  
"Hey Sari, Er, why don't you take this nice crisp 5 dollar bill and go play some video games. Make me proud, beat   
my high score!" Alex handed them the bill  
  
"And no shoot 'em up games. Only play mortal combat if the blood code is off." Karina warned.   
  
"If it isn't, get Alex to turn it off. Alex go supervise."  
  
"Alright, I get the hint. I'll be back though."  
  
After Alan was a safe distance away, Mulder asked   
  
"Why no blood?"   
  
"It gives them nightmares. Since they saw Angela and Doug covered in it. I always liked her name. She reminded me of   
Claire on 90210." Scully looked surprised.   
  
"You watch 90210 too?"  
  
"Yeah. I liked Brenda, when she was on it."  
  
Mulder watched the two women exchange words about that TV show he'd caught Scully watching.  
  
"Karina?"  
  
"Yes agent horny? I mean Mulder?" Scully slapped her palm against the table laughing   
  
"I'm gonna play a video game or two. I'll be back."  
  
"Wait!" Mulder shouted she stared at him.   
  
"I wanna play some too."   
  
"Knock yourself out." She responded  
  
"Not literally though Mulder." Scully warned  
  
Karina sat down next to her.   
  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me." Scully presumed   
  
"Yeah. What did he mean by years ago?" Scully blushed. Kari amended   
  
"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."  
  
"We, Mulder and I, were involved, romantically."  
  
"Sexually?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I just turned 12."  
  
"You're too young. You're not supposed to know about the birds and the bees."  
  
"I assure you, I'm quite mature for my age. I've grown up around older kids."  
  
Scully sighed, "Yes, we were sexually involved."  
  
"Did you love him?" Scully nodded   
  
"Do you still?" Scully thought for a second, then nodded  
  
"Go for it." Karina smiled   
  
"Anyway not that my opinion matters or anything. But you make a cute couple." She squeezed Scully's hand   
  
"Come on let's go collect everybody. Mackenzie gets mad if we're gone too long."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She normally puts the other two kids to bed early."  
  
"Okay. You can blame it on us it you want." Scully smiled briefly   
  
"Now it's my turn. How old are your friends you introduced me to?"  
  
"Alan's going to be 15 soon, Keith turned 15 a while ago, Richie's my age, and Brad's 16. He's got the car so he drives us around."  
  
"Hmm. That's why he asked me out."  
  
"He's full of shit. Why'd you do the couple thing with Mulder?"  
  
"He owed me a favor. Watch your mouth." Karina laughed   
  
"You sound like a mother. Do you have any kids?"  
  
"Yea-No. No I don't. In the line of work I'm in, you can't put children in the line of fire. It's dangerous."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
They walked to the arcade portion of the ice cream parlor. Scully looked around. Scully walked over to the Batman game   
that Mulder, Alan and the girls were at.  
  
"Mulder, time to go." She touched his back  
  
"One minute Scully, I'M BATMAN!"  
  
"No you're not." Karina argued "I'M BATMAN!"  
  
"And Bob!" Erin piped up.  
  
The machine made a booing sound and announced that the game was over.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk. Sorry Mulder. Let's go."  
  
"No let me try again." Mulder took some change out of his pocket.   
  
"I think I can get a better score."  
  
"No. MOVE IT!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He answered child-like  
  
"Besides," Scully whispered to Kari.   
  
"Taking care of Mulder's like taking care of a child." Kari giggled  
  
"Gotta go Alan. See ya Saturday." She kissed his cheek and walked out.  
  
The car ride back was relatively silent. Scully thought back to what Mulder had said.   
  
"You mean there's no way she could be ours?" Could she? No not likely. Can't be. Can it? Stop it Dana! Just stop it  
  
Mulder stopped the car in front of the house. Something didn't look right. The front or was propped open, all the lights out.   
He motioned for Scully to stay in the car.   
  
"I'm going to check it out."  
  
"It's probably nothing." Karina told her.   
  
"She leaves the door open for me when I come in late all the time." After a minute Scully went in, leaving the girls in the car.   
After another couple of minutes Karina told her sisters she was going in.  
  
"As soon as I get out, lock all the doors." They nodded   
  
"I'll be back. I love you guys."  
  
Scully walked through the upstairs bedrooms, looking for something suspicious.   
  
"Scully come here!" Mulder called to her. She followed his voice and found him in the laundry room. She looked in his eyes,   
and turned her gaze to rest where his did. The sight nearly made her sick. Mackenzie was lying on the floor, missing several   
appendages. Her sons next to her, their eyes, staring lifelessly into Scully's.  
  
Karina wandered into the kitchen. She heard nothing. The house eerie and silent.   
  
"What are you doing in here?"   
  
Karina spun around. Mulder was leaning against Scully. Both looked a little ill.  
  
"I, I."  
  
She looked at the table. There was the thing she had been looking for, another message. This time reading StAy AwAy- or elSe.   
  
"Dammit. Not again." She mumbled before fainting.  
  
End of Part.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Karina felt like hell. Her head ached, her ass was sore, and worse of all she was damn cold. She opened her eyes slowly.   
She saw Scully holding her hand, looking worried.   
  
"What the hell happened? Where the fuck am I?" Her questions bombarded Scully.  
  
"You fainted, and hit your head. You have a concussion. I took you to the hospital and they released you into my care.   
Watch your language." Scully smiled slightly   
  
"You're in my room at the hotel. We'll go back and get some of your stuff tomorrow." Karina nodded  
  
"Where's Erin and Sarah?"  
  
"They're with Mulder in his room." Scully placed her hand on Karina's forehead.   
  
"So how to you get so tanned for a redhead?" She asked changing the subject   
  
"You are a natural redhead right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's natural. My real dad had dark hair. Brown like Mulder's. My mom, well she was fair. Like you. We got the red hair from   
her. Irish roots you know."  
  
Scully looked quizzical "How do you know so much about your birth parents?"  
  
Karina shrugged "I get told things. For my 'birthday present' this past year Angela and Doug told me about my parents." Scully was   
silent for a second.  
  
"Pardon my asking, but do you have any friends that are girls?" Karina laughed and tried to stand up.   
  
"Why is the room spinning?" She asked dizzily. Scully helped her back to the bed only then noticing that Karina was   
only inches shorter than she was.  
  
"You're dizzy because of the concussion." Scully sat on the bed   
  
"Really though, don't you have any girl friends?"   
  
"Amazingly enough, yes I do. Let's see there's Rachel, and There's Ro, I know her over the net, but she's one of my bestest friends,   
Sarah, Sarah, Stephanie, Tara, Vanessa, Amber, both Jessica's, Danielle, Brittany, Misty, Dutches, there's more people do I need to go   
on?"  
  
"No I got it."  
  
"Hey, where are you gonna sleep? I've taken over your bed. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Like hell you're gonna." Karina raised an eyebrow Scully grinned sheepishly.   
  
"You have a choice, 1. I bunk with you in here. 2. I send Erin and Sari in here and bunk with Mulder."  
  
"And is Mulder okay with this deal?"  
  
"He suggested it. I'm just the messenger. Your sister's know how stubborn you are."  
  
"Okay, don't take this personally, but Pat I'll take what's behind door number 2."  
  
"Whatever. Your sense of humor is strange. Do you need any help?"  
  
"Um, yeah thanks." Scully helped Kari get one of Scully's long T-shirts and tucked her into the bed.   
  
"I'll be back with the others."  
Scully walked through the adjoining door to Mulder's room. Inside she saw Mulder half asleep on the bed with Erin asleep on his   
chest. He was absently stroking the child's long hair. The other twin's head was next to Mulder's on the pillow asleep. The TV blared   
in the background.   
  
"Mulder, help me put them to bed." He looked up and grinned at her sheepishly. She picked up Sarah with no difficulty, as did   
Mulder with Erin. When they entered Scully's room and saw that Karina was asleep. They laid a girl down on each side of her.   
Scully kissed each of their foreheads and grabbed a nightgown on her way through the door.  
  
"Scully, where'd you pick up those parenting skills?"  
  
"What skills? I baby-sat a couple of times. It's not that hard."  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Mulder." They spoke in unison He motioned for her to go first.   
  
"I ordered some tests while I was at the hospital."  
  
"What kinds of tests?"  
  
"To find their birth parents."  
  
"When will you know the conclusions?"  
  
"They'll call me tomorrow with the results." She brushed past him into the bathroom.  
  
When she came out, he had already stripped down to his boxers and was lying on the bed. She sat down next to him.  
  
"What did she mean by not again?" He asked her  
  
"I don't know. Hand me the case file, Maybe it says something." She paged through the folder.   
  
"Nothing." Then something caught her eye   
  
"Wait a second. What did the message say?"  
  
"It said Stay away or else. Why?" He looked over her shoulder his chin resting on her neck.  
  
"At the first scene it said stay away." He looked at her ear   
  
"It was also written in blood. But not any of the victims blood."   
  
"Could it be the killer's?" He asked  
  
"I don't know." She answered seriously.   
  
"Mulder are you looking for something in my ear?"   
  
"Yeah, there's this girl I once new. Redhead, short, beautiful, brilliant, the greatest. Knew her back when I was young and stupid.   
Loved her more than she knew. That part I wasn't stupid about." he paused   
"Knocked her up. Wanted to be a family. Never got to see my baby. Broke my heart. Do you know her?"  
  
"She must not have been all the great if she broke your heart. Nope sorry. Can't help ya Mulder." She disengaged herself from him   
and lay down, pulling the covers up to her neck.   
  
"Goodnight Mulder."  
  
Scully's Hotel Room  
  
3:33 am.  
  
Karina was in the middle of a crowded room. She saw numerous people she recognized. There were her girlfriends. Rachel, Sarah,   
Liese, who was talking to Leslie and Arrie. People she wanted to see. But a force, an invisible thing wouldn't let her. She felt it   
dragging her, slowly taking her someplace. Someplace bad, horrible, scary. She kept dragging her heels. It, the thing, only tightened   
its grip on her hand. So hard she thought the bones were going to snap. But she didn't cry out. It would do horrible evil things to   
her. It shoved her into a dark corner. She bit back tears as her head hit the wall. She felt it smothering her. Suddenly it was no   
longer just a force. It wasn't an imaginary thing that was choking her, it was a hand. A hand attached to an arm, a human arm.   
She let her gaze wander to the face of her attacker. It was disfigured and scarred. The hate she saw in the stranger's eyes was   
inhuman. He shook her. Demanding something. She closed her eyes trying to block out the image above her. She felt him enter   
her. Rough and hard. She opened her eyes at the pain. She saw the knife blade half a second before she felt it slide across her throat.   
The blood sloshed down her front, warm and sticky. She looked down at it. Then up at him. He pulled out of her smiling cruelly   
and kissed her forehead. He walked off, never looking back. She feebly attempted to call for help, only then letting the tears, that had   
filled her eyes, spill over. She felt the life slowly draining out of her, made her good-byes. And she closed her eyes.  
  
Karina awoke with a start. She blindly looked around, thrashing. Something in the corner moved.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked hating the quiver in her voice. The person reached a hand out to her.  
  
"It's me, Mulder. You were having a nightmare." He put his hand on her shoulder. She threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"Mulder." She sobbed "It was so horrible!"   
  
"What was?" He lifted her easily into his arms and together they sat in the chair bye the bedside.   
  
"My dream."   
  
"You wanna tell me about it?"   
  
"He raped me and killed me. I couldn't do anything about it!" She buried her head in his shoulder. He rubbed her back.   
  
"Shh." He soothed.   
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're safe." He stroked her hair. She sighed and calmed down considerably.   
She turned her head so that it was resting in the crook of his neck.   
  
"As for you, why are you in here?" He turned his head.   
  
"I have nightmares too."   
  
"Really?" He nodded. She yawned.   
  
"It's been lovely talking to you Mulder. Really though, I'm tired." He started to stand up.   
  
"No!" He stopped   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I don't wanna be alone." He resumed stroking her hair and back.   
  
She fell asleep soon after and Mulder looked down at her, debating whether or not to put her back to bed and return to Scully.   
Mulder gazed down at the young girl in his arms. One who had been a spoiled brat a few hours ago, but had shown a human side.   
She looked like a little girl when she slept. So lost innocent, and sweet. He thought about the tests that Scully had ordered and how he  
hoped they would conclude. He hoped he was holding, and watching, his little girl sleep.  
  
End   
  
  
Part 6  
  
Scully awoke to find Mulder's hands on her hips. His head against hers. In his sleep, Mulder slipped his arms around her waist, pulling   
her closer to his warm firm body. Scully closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She looked over at the clock 6:30 am. She relaxed into   
his embrace only briefly wondering how the hell they had gotten there. She was sure that when she had gone to bed, they'd been on   
their own sides of the bed. She decided to forget about it and focus on being in his arms. Before he woke up and apologized softly,   
gave her the puppy-dog face, and left her staring at his back. After about another 20 minutes she tried to slip out of his arms.   
He pulled her back.   
  
"Where you going? You're warm." He mumbled into her hair. She sighed, defeated. Her body was achy from the long plane trip and  
the equally long car ride. She let her eyelids slide shut. Only for a few minutes She told herself.  
  
After an hour and a half, Mulder was startled out of a sound sleep by the phone. He looked around for the source of the annoyance.   
He leaned over and plucked up the receiver.   
  
"Hello?" He answered gruffly  
  
"Yes. May I speak to agent Scully please?" The voice answered briskly, cheerful.   
  
"Hold on." He set the phone down.   
  
"Scully." He kissed the crown of her head that was resting on his chest. She blinked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Some guys on the phone. Is there something you're not telling me?" She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Give me the phone." He handed it to her and slipped out of bed.   
  
"I'm gonna go check on the girls." He was suddenly embarrassed, thinking about how that sounded like a parental comment.   
She nodded, back into professional mode.   
  
"Scully. Yes, yes. Oh really? All right. I'll be down to the lab as soon as possible. Yes I'll bring them as well. Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
Mulder crept into the room adjoining his, currently inhabited by little girls. He sat in the chair next to the bed.   
Karina sighed in her sleep and rolled over. Erin groaned as Karina's arm wacked her in the face, and opened her eyes. When she   
spotted Mulder, she smiled. Mulder reached over and pulled her onto his lap.   
  
"How long have you been awake?" She shook her head, she didn't know.   
  
"I'm gonna take you into Dana alright?" She nodded.   
  
"You wanna piggyback?"   
  
"Sure." "She climbed on his back, her legs partially around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her small head resting on his   
shoulder.   
  
"Okay, hang on." He instructed.   
  
When they got to Scully, Erin had fallen back asleep though. Scully took her down from Mulder's back and held the sleeping child in   
her arms. Erin wrapped her lean legs around Scully's slim waist and buried her face in her neck, under her hair.  
  
"So what's up Scully?" Mulder whispered  
  
"Dr. Zummerhausen called. The tests are back. He wants all of us down there. He sounded worried."  
  
"Hakuna Matata." Mulder quoted Timon from the Lion King.   
  
"Scully, what are we going to do about clothes for these guys?"  
  
"Cute Mulder." She said in response to his reference.   
  
"Uh. Karina can probably wear something of mine. Don't know about the other 2." Scully indicated Erin.  
  
"Can we get their things from the scene?"   
  
"Uh, not sure. We'd have to talk to local authorities. We could get them some other clothes."  
  
"A trip to Wal-mart?" Mulder suggested  
  
"I guess." Scully replied. Erin reached up and brushed her hand across Scully's face. She kissed the little fingertips as they crossed her   
lips.  
  
"Speaking of Karina, she had a nightmare last night." he recalled cradling the frightened girl, crying about some man hurting her.  
  
"What was it about?" Scully regained her hold on Erin, who had slipped down her body. She sat down on the bed. Laying the   
sleeping child on her side.  
  
"I don't know it at all, apparently a man dragged her into an alley and raped and killed her." He sat down next to her on the bed.   
  
"I think you should talk to her about it. You know girl talk."  
  
"I will Mulder."  
  
"Thanks." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mulder. About sleeping arrangements. You're clingy." She accused  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining."  
  
"That's probably cause you were snoring too loudly." She giggled  
  
"Admit it. You love it." He shot back.  
  
"Fine. I love it. There." he put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I like it too. You know. It's been a long time." He spoke solemnly. She tilted her head to meet his. She could feel his breath on her   
lips. He tentatively touched his mouth to hers. She deepened the kiss by raking her tongue out to coax his lips. He opened his mouth   
and her tongue met his and began dueling. They were startled by a knock at the door. Guiltily they jumped apart. Scully got up to   
answer it. Great going Dana! Smooch with your partner. But I love him. Shut up! She opened the door admitting Sarah. They   
greeted her warmly.   
  
"Where's Karina?" Mulder asked   
  
"She's in the bathroom, she says she doesn't feel well."   
  
"Okay." Scully patted Sarah's head.   
  
"I'll go check on her."  
  
"What's wrong?" Scully asked. Karina was hunched over sitting on the bathtub. Scully kissed the girl's forehead, checking for a   
temperature.   
  
"No fever. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel, like hell."   
  
"Why specifically do you feel like hell?" Scully sat down next to her on the tub.  
  
"I have a splitting headache. I'm nauseous and to top it off, I didn't sleep well last night." She dropped her head on Scully's shoulder  
  
"Well for the head ache, I'll give you some Tylenol. That also might help with the nausea. Plus we'll get some food." Scully paused.   
  
"Mulder told me. About your dream."  
  
"Yeah I guess all those slasher flicks and soap operas finally caught up with me."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"Maybe later okay?"   
  
"Okay." Scully smiled a rare full Scully smile, and the two shared a hug.  
  
Two Hours Later  
Fletcher Memorial Hospital Labs  
  
"Thank you for coming Agent Scully. As you ordered, the paternity test for Erin, Sarah, and Karina Scott are in. Would you like me   
to give you the names of the birth parents so you can get in touch with them?" Dr.Zummerhausen hid a smile.  
Scully looked at the girls, motioning to them that they were going into the back room. Karina nodded and started to play a hand game   
with the girls.  
  
"Who are the girls' parents?" Mulder asked impatiently  
  
"Mulder calm down." Scully instructed  
  
"Okay. The parents of Karina, Erin and Sarah Scott names are," Dr. Zummerhausen paused to give it some suspense. Mulder shifted   
his footing. Dr.Zummerhausen read off the paper.   
  
"Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully." He smiled   
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Scully gasped. Mulder gripped the table for support.  
  
End of part.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Mulder was dumbfounded. He'd had no doubt in his mind that Karina was his daughter. But the other two? He clearly remembered   
the day Karina had been conceived. He smiled, recalling Scully's brilliant head of red hair against his chest afterwards. He walked over   
to Scully and hugged her. He lifted her up off the ground, twirled her around.   
  
"Told ya." He whispered to her. He settled her back down on the ground.   
  
"Should we tell every one else?" He began to walk out. She stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"Mulder. We need to talk. We did not conceive the twins."  
  
"I'm aware of that Scully. But the test doesn't lie. They are our children. That's all that matters to me. Does it really matter to you?"  
  
"Yes it does. Doctor?"   
  
"Yes Ms. Scully?"  
  
"Were there any abnormalities in the twin's blood?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Wait Scully. We might have conceived them."  
  
"How? When?"  
  
"They could have been conceived during your abduction."  
  
"Yeah, and how did you sperm come into play?"  
  
"I didn't tell you this, but after we returned from yellow base, I didn't remember anything, I found something on my pants. My doctor  
confirmed it as, you know."  
  
"Okay, that takes care of that. Wait! These children are 5 years old! How do you explain that?"  
  
"Okay. Wait Scully. Remember Berkley the semester I was there. We did that test together. Freezing some of your eggs and some of   
my sperm?"  
  
"The test that failed?"  
  
"Maybe it didn't fail?"  
  
"Impossible." She smiled.   
  
"Either way, we have three daughters."  
  
"Now should we tell them?"  
  
"Sure Mulder." They walked through the lab. Mulder zoned out, thinking about the little interrogation he'd gotten earlier.  
  
"Where are we going Mulder?" Sarah asked.  
  
"To see a doctor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dana has some tests to pick up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are the tests about?" Erin asked  
  
"To find out who your real mommy and daddy are."  
  
"What about you? Aren't you guys our mommy and daddy?"  
  
"I hope so munchkin. Now buckle up. Dana and Kari are coming."  
  
  
"What did the tests say?" Karina asked as she spotted them. Scully handed her the folder. Mulder moved to tell the other girls.   
They squealed and jumped on him with oomph.   
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true." Scully sat down next to her. Mulder walked over with much difficulty considering Erin and Sarah were hanging on   
him.   
  
"Help me here Scully."  
  
"With what Mulder?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"Thought you like having women hang all over you. You certainly didn't mind Phoebe or Detective White or Bambi did you?"  
  
"Scully are you jealous? Whatever. Where should we go to celebrate?" He grinned as Scully pulled Erin off him.  
  
"I don't know. I need to make some calls first and run some more tests first."  
  
"What kind of tests?" Erin asked  
  
"Tests that will help us solve the case we're working on." Scully answered her softly.  
  
"Mommy, I gotta go tinky!" Sarah whined.  
  
"Me too." Erin admitted.  
  
Scully looked surprised, they'd called her mommy. She brushed off her suit.  
  
"Do you want me to take you?" Kari asked.  
  
"No! I want mommy to take me." Sarah grabbed Scully's arm.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Scully reached for Erin's hand and led them to the restroom.  
  
Mulder watched as Scully lead their young daughters to the bathroom. He knelt in front of Kari.  
  
"You know how I ask all those stupid questions? Well I'm going to ask another one. Have you known your sisters their whole lives?"  
  
She looked embarrassed. "No. They were brought to us a couple of years ago."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"About three. Some guy brought them." She shrugged.  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Tired. Old. Smoked Cigarettes." Mulder paled visibly  
  
"Why?" She queried  
  
He smoothed her hair. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Sarah ran up to them. "All done! Where are we going daddy?" "Don't know sugar. Ask mommy."  
  
"I'm going to talk to the local authorities. But I need to talk to Mulder about some things first. So we're going to the park."  
  
"Yey!" The twins yelled.  
  
"Let's go girls." Mulder shuffled them all out of the hospital.  
  
End of part 7. 


End file.
